Something Twisted
by Loony-Luna-Lovegood-98
Summary: Raynee/Damien - NOT FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE GORE! Just a oneshot I thought up after watching Silence of the Lambs. Warning: Gore and Half-Sex! XD


**_DAMIEN : OMEN II_**

**Something Twisted**

**(Pairing is Raynee/Damien)**

* * *

Raynee stood infront of Damien, visibly shaking from the ordeal she had just witnessed. She took a step back, hoping to escape the boy infront of her. No avail.

"Raynee..." Damien said. His voice cold and demanding. A tone he had never used before on the petite, black-haired girl a few feet ahead of him.

She turned around slowly, not wanting to look into his eyes. The same eyes that murdered her best friend.

"y-Yes?" She stammered, stepping foward slightly. She didn't really have a choice but to obey.

Damien looked toward Mark's carcass and then to her. "What do you see here?" He asked, a smirk hinting the corners of his pale lips.

Raynee kept her gaurd. "Betrayal...at it's finest." She said bravely, but looking to her feet.

Damien only sighed, stepping toward her. "...And who was the betrayer?"

Raynee kept quiet. She looked up at Damien and kept her eyes on him, still not saying a word.

Damien took another step towards her, looking her straight in her eyes. "Say it, Raynee."

She only shook her head and took a step backwards. Her fear was rising and fast.

"Say. It."

Raynee enhaled and this time, took a step foward. "You are! Mark was your cousin, Dami-"

"_Wrong_, my love! He betrayed me!" Damien stood at full power, towering over the younger girl.

Raynee shrunk back and tears welled up in her eyes. "No he didn't!" She screeched. Damien was shocked, he knew Raynee would never dare defy him. She was his. Not the mirrored way around.

Damien stared darkly at her, but she remained tall. "You should've let him live! He loved you, like you love me!"

'Damien was fully smirking at this point. "Who says I love you?!" He shouted back at Raynee.

Raynee opened her mouth to say something back, until she realized what he just said. She stood there, tears still streaming. Only, the sentance he said caused a fresh wave of tears to fall.

"y-You...what?" Raynee said, her voice beginning to break.

Damien was feet away from her, Raynee had no where to run. "Who. Says. That I actually have to love you? You're mine either way. Love or not."

Raynee felt her heart shatter. "Love or... not?" She was on the brink of sobbing.

The blue eyed boy just remained silent, stepping towards her fastly until he was inches away from her now. Thier lips nearly touching.

"Love. Or. Not." Damien repeated harshly, glowering down at Raynee.

She was speechless. The boy she's devoted her future to...doesn't love her. Raynee opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Just a sweet, desolate cry.

Damien took a lock of her hair in his fingers and played with it. "Actually, what is one follower compared to the rest of them..?"

Raynee's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Damien smiled darkly at her. "Someday the whole world will be mine...It's a shame, Raynee. It could have been your's too."

Raynee attempted to interveene. "I never said I-"

"You obviously chose Mark over me."

"No, I didn't! Just because I say it was wrong of you doesn't mean I'm not on your side!" Raynee balled her hands into fists and tried to push Damien away.

Damien pressed her up against the trunk of the tree she was infront of, and held her hands above her head. Raynee struggled against his body. He effortlessly pinned her down.

"Obviously, you don't want to be here...with me..." Damien looked at the snow on the ground. Then to Mark's carcass.

"No! No, no, no!" Raynee screamed as Damien brought his lips down onto hers one last time.

He paused and then drew back to face Raynee. He grinned wickedly.

"...Say 'Hello' to Mark for me..."

Raynee's face was streaked with tears, and she let out a scream. Damien didn't even care.

He pressed his thumb hard against the side of her throat, and pressed deeper into her. Raynee continued to scream and try to break away, but was met with a searing pain. Warm liquid dripped out of a cut beginning to form on her throat.

Damien just smiled and started to slowly drag his thumb over Raynee's throat, causing it to split open with a sickening wet sound. She just screamed louder, despite her vocal chords beggining to sever.

Damien's smile grew as he saw the snow beginning to turn a dark crimson color.

"Remember out agreement, my love..." And with that, Damien pressed his lips against Raynee's one more time as she let out a low gurgled moan. He tasted blood and death.

It was pure ecstasy.

Damien knew she wasn't gone just yet. He rammed his finger up inside the gash on the gir'ls throat. It was deeper than he expected. Damien chuckled and pulled out his finger. A long trail of blood following.

Raynee just sobbed and looked up at Damien. There really was no way she could fight back. Damien smiled down at her and abruptly licked the blood from her gash. He grabbed Raynee's head and began lapping up the blood from her wound, almost passionately. As if he were really kissing her.

Damien felt the tips of her spinal cord on his tongue and sucked on the gash hungrily. She felt so warm this way, and the blood tasted so good as he kissed her. Blood oozed out of Raynee's throat and Damien lapped up nearly every drop that ran down her skin.

Raynee was still out of it, allthough she was still hanging on for life. She let out another gurgled moan and Damien looked at her, blood smeared over his lips.

"You actually taste better than I thought you would...Alot more...sweet than I would think Mark's blood would taste..."

Raynee's eyes were dull, and tears were still dripping from them. She took a last breath.

And that was it. She was gone.

Damien stared at her for a moment and smiled. "Well, at least you lasted longer than Mark did..."

Then, Damien herd someone gasp. He turned around and saw the horrified faces of Ann and Richard staring at him. Damien grinned, blood smeared over his teeth eerily.

Ann screamed at the sight of her dead son. Then, Damien let go of Raynee's head. Causing her body to fall into their veiw, blood oozing from her gash and mouth.

The two adult just screamed louder at the sight of Neff's dead daughter.

"D-Damien?!" Ann said, nearly gagging. "What happened?"

Damien smiled at her wickedly and looked towards Raynee and Mark. And back to Ann and Richard. Damien wiped the trail of Raynee's blood away from his lips.

"We we're walking...and they fell..."


End file.
